


i don't wanna be okay without you

by multipliiehearts



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Sick Character, Sneaking Out, This will be a sad one guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: 5 times Ruby enjoys listening to Moody playing the banjo+ 1 one time she isn't able to
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley (mentioned), Ruby Gillis & Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon McPherson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. sneaking out

Do you want to join me for a walk later? PS I’ll bring the banjo - Moody

She laughs softly when she reads the note, her face turning slightly red and a warm feeling filling her chest. The girls how had been watching her as she read the note, desperately waiting for a reaction squeals in delight and Josie rushes forward and yanks the note out of Ruby’s hands. 

“Oh my, a walk in the moonlight, Ruby? Isn’t that romantic?” she asks, a teasing grin on her face. 

“What? Let us read it!” Diana takes the note from Josie and the other girls gather around her, everyone wanting to read it. Ruby laughs as she sees the other girl’s excitement, remembering how Moody had placed the note firmly in her palm when he had kissed her knuckles, she hadn’t been able to open it then since they were closely watched by the headmistress. But her excited grin and red tinted cheeks had been enough to catch the attention of the girls who all gathered around her the second they came back to their joined room - demanding her to tell them what happened and why she is so giddy. She had showed them the note and they had screamed in excitement, telling her to read the note. - And now they are reading it, the excitement clear on their faces. Their excited chatter however dies down when they hear tapping on the window. They all turn to look at Ruby who is smiling madly.

The girls quickly start talking again as Ruby opens the window and looks at the dark-haired boy standing outside the window, she eagerly nods in response to his note. He opens his mouth to say something, but she puts her finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. She quickly runs to grab her coat and puts on some shoes. Before once again rushing over to the window. She turns towards the girls giving them a nod, knowing that they will make sure that she doesn’t get caught. 

She starts making her way out of the window and Moody rushes forward to help her down. He slips however, making them both fall onto the ground.  
The girls who had been watching them shrieks in surprise and Ruby quickly motions for them to be quiet. But it’s to late;

”Is everything okay girls?” mrs Blackmort’s shrill voice is heard through the open window. Ruby is holding her breath, terrified that they will get caught.

”We are okay, Anne was just reading a book and we got excited. Sorry if we were being loud.” Josie says innocently, punching Anne when she doesn’t seem to get the memo.

”O- oh, yeah. Sorry about that, you know how I get sometimes” 

”It’s okay girls, however I won’t tolerate this becoming a habit”

”Of course not, Mrs Blackmore”

A few seconds later Josie peaks her head out of the window, signaling that they are safe and then she closes the window. Ruby releases the breath she was holding and lets herself fall onto Moody’s chest for a moment, relief filling her whole body. 

”That was so close” he whispers and she can feel his whole body shake as he tries to contain his laughter.

”Shhh” she says and jumps onto her feet before reaching out and helping him up. The adrenaline fills her body as she grabs onto Moody’s hand, dragging him along as they crouch and start to make their way to safety, both of them trying to stifle their giggles. However, as soon as they are a safe distance away, Ruby pulls them behind a tree and they bursts our laughing.

”I can’t believe you just fell like that. What if we had gotten caught?” 

”Imagine the look on the mrs Blackmore’s face! She would have killed me” he says,

It’s not until they the laughter dies down they realise how they are standing, Ruby ’s back against the tree and Moody leaning in towards her, their faces almost touching. It’s like time freezes and they are staring in each other eyes. The word around them seemingly forgotten. The moment is broken however when Ruby nervously puts a strand of har behind her ear, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

”Uhm I-” 

”Oh look how beautiful it is!” She suddenly exclaims.The park almost looks magical when its illuminated by the moonlight. Ruby brushes past him and grabs onto his hand, dragging him along. She had spotted a park bench perfectly placed by a small lake, which also was illuminated by the moon. Moody watches her with a soft smile on his lips as she is seemingly consumed with childlike excitement. She turns around and notice him staring at her, her cheeks once again turning red.

”What?” She says, her voice sounding somewhat breathless.

”Oh, nothing…” he says taking a step towards her and gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear ”- I just think you look beautiful.” 

His words makes her blush deepen and she smiles widely, making his heart jump in his chest. She turns and drags him the last way, before almost shoving him down on the bench.

“Play for me” she demands making him chuckle.

“Ask nicely and then we will see.” he says smirking, making her cheeks turn slightly red. She leans towards him, giving his cheek gentle a kiss and making him hold is breath. He turns his head towards her, their noses almost touching. They both looks down at their intertwined hands, wide smiles on both of their faces. Ruby slowly pulls her hand away, instead choosing to rest her head against his shoulder. 

“Now play for me”

“Of course, milady” he says and starts playing and Ruby closes her eyes, enjoying the sound of it.


	2. it's the most wonderful time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but I got the idea the 23rd so yeah.

It’s a surprise to absolutely no one that Ruby loves Christmas. So it wasn’t much of a surprise when she started to insist that they, the girls and their suitors, would spend the day together. At first everyone had been against the idea, wanting to spend the day with their families. However she had insisted and told them that Christmas isn’t just about spending time with family but loved ones as well and who had the heart to say no after that? They could spend the whole evening with their families after all. As time went on and Christmas neared they warmed up to the idea and soon everyone was almost as excited as Ruby. Celebrating Christmas with friends? It was such a grown up thing to do! 

So on Christmas Day, they all start making their way over to Ruby’s house. Anne and Diana in the lead, almost dragging Gilbert along. Moody, Tillie and Jane joins them on the doorsteps, all of the girls immediately attacking Diana and Anne with hugs - clearly as excited as them, if not more. Gilbert squeezes Anne’s hand once before letting go and walking over to Moody who is watching the girls interact with horror mixed amusement.

”You do know that Ruby will be way worse right?” 

As soon as he mentions Ruby’s name a soft smile appears on his friend’s face. But Gilbert can’t help but feel like it’s something more to it- love, maybe?

”Yeah, I know” his voice is quiet and filled with warmth.

Anne who had broken free from the hugs steps forwards and knocks on the doors. They can hear squeals from the inside and the door opens almost a second later. Ruby face mirrors the look of excitement on the other girls’ faces. Anne surges forward, attacking Ruby with a big hug - the rest of the girls joining them. They all laugh and wish each otherc merry Christmas.

Moody watches the unfolding events with a smile, Ruby’s laughter filling his ears like music. She seems to sense that someone is watching her cause she turns around, still surround by her friends. Their eyes meet and for a moment, they hold each other's gaze before smiling towards each other. Ruby is the one to look away, her cheeks pink.

”Okay, follow me. Josie is already in the kitchen.”

Ruby breaks free from the other girls, montioning for them all to follow her as she walls throng the house. She had managed to convincer her parents to go over to some family fiends, leaving them alone in the house.

Josie is in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate when they enter. The girls immediately attacking her with hugs, all wishing her a merry Christmas. She hugs them all back, immediately joining in on the laughter and excitement of the other girls.

They pour the hot chocolate into mags and follows Ruby into the parlour, swaddling themselves in blankets. Their laughter and excitement echoing trough the house. Suddenly Ruby stands up.

”I’ll be right back….-” As she says it she turns towards Moody, signalling for him to follow her. ”Moody can you help me please” 

”Of course”he says, the confusion clear on his face as he watches the girls smirk. They know something that he doesn’t. 

He follows her towards the kitchen when she suddenly turns around, making him almost walk into her..

”Uhm-” he starts,startled. 

“Look up” Ruby says, innocently smiling towards him. Only now does he realise that she is holding something over their heads - a mistletoe. He chuckles at her antics as he rasies his hand, gently cupping her face before leaning in - his lips brushes hers, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he can inhale her breath and feel the warmth of her skin. Moody is the one to pull away,leaning his forehead against hers.

“I- I have something for you” he says, his voice sounding breathless.Ruby looks up at him, her red tinted cheeks making his heart swell.

“What?”

“Here” he says, picking up the small gift from one of his pockets. Nervously watching as she opens it. She holds up the ribbon, it's pink with flowers embroied along the edges.

“It used to belong to my grandmother” he tells her, watching as tears fills her eyes.

“Thank you! It's beautiful” she says before throwing her arms around him, gently pressing her lips against his cheek.

\---- Later that evening ------

Ruby puts her head in her hands, admiring the sight before her; her and Moody’s family all together, seemingly enjoying each other's company. Their loud voices and laughter filling the house with an unbelievable amount of warmth. She spots Moody across the room, he seems to be just as pleased with their families getting along as she is. Suddenly their eyes meet and she is just about to make her way over, however he suddenly is surrounded by her younger sisters - demanding him to play a song. Moody sends her a pleading look, probably wanting her to save him. But she just shrug her shoulders, smiling teasingly towards him. He pouts and raises his hands in mock surrender, but Ruby can see that he is trying not to laugh. Moody starts playing, the beautiful melodies filling the room with even more warmth. Her sisters starts dancing around and soon everyone is dancing or humming along to the music.

Ruby watches them and smiles - she could get used to this.


	3. you are my sunshine

The summer sun beats upon their backs as they walk though the park, their hands joined and Moody holding onto a picnic basket. They had managed to convince their parents to let them go without a chaperone that follows them around like a shadow. It hadn’t been easy but the way they both can’t seem to keep a smile of their faces, makes it all worth it. However the heat of the summer sun is almost unbearably hot and that’s why they decide to seek shelter by a tree. They sit down with the basket in-between them and start eating the food they brought. Their laughter and talking filling the air. When they are done eating, Ruby exactly thrusts his banjo into his hands, her whole face gleaming.

”Play for me” she demands, making Moody’s heart melt - how can he say no to her? Also, he loves how happy she get whenever he plays and the attention he gets form her when he does. He loves the way she makes him feel - they way she can make the butterflies in his stomach go wild with a glance or a shy wave, they way she is able to make him blush from a quick peck on the lips. He loves her he realises with a jolt and he suddenly find himself unable to move. Oh god, I lover her?

”You okay?” Ruby gently touches his shoulder and he looks at her, the inner voice in head screaming YES YOU DO, YOU IDIOT. YOU ARE TOTALLY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH HER

”Moody?” only now does he realise that her eyebrows are scrunched together in concern and he suddenly feels the urge  
to beat himself up for worrying her. He grabs onto the hand she placed on his shoulder and nods, gently squeezing her hand as he does. Desperately wanting to assure her that he is okay, because he is in fact more than okay. Just a tad bit shocked. 

He plants a kiss on her knuckles before dropping her hand, smirking when he notices the blush spreading across her cheeks. Ruby rests her head in palms when he starts playing, watching him eagerly. The song he chooses to play is an old love song, actually one of the first songs he learned how to play. However this is the first time he feels as if he means everything, it’s the first time that he feels like the music is lingered with his own emotions. He hopes that Ruby understands what he is so desperate trying to say with the music. Their eyes meet and he feels as if someone pulled the rug from underneath him- she knows what he is trying to tell her. Why is his heart suddenly beating so fast? Is it normal? 

”Do you really…? I need to know that I’m not imagining this” she asks, her voice quivering a little. When he doesn’t answer for a moment her face falls and she seems to sink into herself. He grabs onto her, making her look at him.

”Yes, I do. You are my dream girl.” He says, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles and lunges forward, pressing her lips to his. The kiss is short, but tender and they both pull away with smiles on their faces. 

She leans her back towards the tree, not caring if her dress gets dirty. Moody follows her lead almost without thinking - laying down beside her and putting his head in her lap. One of her hands instantly finding it’s way to his hair, the other grabbing onto his own- it had become somewhat of an routine for them. Something they friends teased them about and called ”their thing” and maybe it was. Moody realises that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life like this - with her.


End file.
